Komui, mas Navidad igual a ¡DESASTRE!
by Ikari Minamino
Summary: Komui kiere darle a su kerida Lenalee el regalo ideal de navidad, pero no sabe cual es, ¿resultado? Allen y Lavi son Rodolfo el reno y Kanda es un alegre duende xD Un poco fuera de temporada, pero es mientras subo los capis de mis otros fics, lean x fa
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos jeje, este fic está un poco fuera de temporada, pero es mientras me actualizo en los demás que he escrito y por problemas no he podido subir -.-U

Se supone que era un solo capi, pero es muy largo, así que para su comodidad xD lo pondré en varios n.n espero les guste y me dejen un review, ya que estos me motivan a seguir escribiendo mas y mas incoherencias xD

**Recuerdo que D Gray Man no me pertenece, yo solo escribo cosas sin sentido y muy locas con ellos como protagonistas xD**

Comenzamos n.n

**-------**

**Komui, más Navidad…igual a: ¡DESASTRE!**

------

Todo era como siempre en la Orden Oscura…los exorcistas iban y venían de misiones sin tener un calendario, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee y el siempre sonriente Kanda (xD) no podían pensar en descansar…ni siquiera por que se acercaba Navidad, y con ella, el cumpleaños de uno de los exorcistas, que por cierto es también el mas joven de todos…Allen Walker…sin embargo, este acontecimiento era probable que pasara desapercibido por los integrantes de la orden, y mas aún con Komui como supervisor…

Pero que pasa cuando este chico loco quiere darle a su hermana el mejor de todos los regalos de navidad, pero que no sabe cual es?...la respuesta, desastre…y cuando digo desastre, me refiero a un ¡¡DESASTRE TOTAL!!

-----

……**20 de diciembre…4:00 de la mañana.**

-_Lavi…_ -una voz susurrante llamaba al chico pelirrojo, que dormía placidamente en su cama- _Lavi…_ -el llamado se escuchó mas fuerte esta vez-

-Mmnn…ZZZzzzzz –el pelirrojo estaba profundamente dormido y ante los llamados solo dio la espalda al origen de la voz-

**-¡Que despiertes bueno para nada! **

-¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa….!! -ahora fue un grito en el oído del chico lo que lo hizo despertar y pegar un gran grito antes de quedar prendido del techo de su habitación- ¿Quién es…que quiere? –decía Lavi desde el techo mientras temblaba un poco-

-¡Ya baja de ahí idiota!…tengo que hablar contigo…

-¿Ah?... ¡¿abuelo?!... –Lavi bajó del techo de un brinco y se acercó al hombre mayor y de baja estatura- ¡esa no es manera de despertar a las personas! –dijo molesto-

-Pero fue a ti a quien intenté despertar…no a una persona… –dijo sin mas el abuelo del chico-

-¡Grrrrrrr!...además…¡Que horas son estas de molestar…son las…! –miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche- ¡¿Qué…son las 4:00 de las mañana?!...si es una nueva misión puede esperar hasta que amanezca… -dijo y se metió a la cama de nuevo-

-¡Que te levantes! –de un rápido movimiento, el hombre mayor tomó a Lavi de la oreja y lo jaló con fuerza-

-Ayayayayayayyyy…duele…¿que quieres abuelo? –Lavi salió de la cama y se incorporó, mientras se sobaba el lugar adolorido por el jalón-

-Tienes trabajo….

-¿Ah?

-Eso es todo… - Lavi cayó de espaldas-

-¡¡¿Y solo para decirme eso me despiertas?!! –habló muy molesto el pelirrojo al hombre que se disponía a salir de la habitación-

-Debes avisarle a Allen y a Kanda que deben ir los tres a ver a Komui… -habló el abuelo en tono muy serio, lo que significaba que era en serio eso del trabajo-

-¿Y eso para qué? –preguntó el joven mientras bostezaba con pereza y se rascaba la cabeza-

-Dice que es una misión súper secreta y peligrosa…tanto…que podrían morir… -ante las palabras del Bookman, Lavi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tragó saliva- ve a avisarle a los demás… -sentenció el viejo y salió del cuarto-

-Rayos…detesto cuando esto sucede… -Lavi se puso de pie y salió de su habitación- hmm…con quien iré primero…-se preguntó mientras miraba los dos lados del corredor, ya que los cuartos de Allen y Kanda estaban opuestos uno de otro (N/A no se si esto sea cierto, pero aquí lo será xD)- No creo que a Yuu le haga mucha gracia si lo despierto a esta ahora…así que iré primero con Allen…-dijo y se encaminó hacia la habitación del joven inglés-

---

-_Allen…_ -ahora era el chico inglés el que escuchaba un susurro cerca de su oído…alguien lo llamaba- _Allen…_ -volvió a escuchar el llamado…así que con pereza abrió lentamente los ojos y al aclarársele la vista, distinguió muy cerca de su rostro, una arrugada cara con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y con escaso cabello canoso-

-Allen… -repitió la voz, que ahora se escuchaba más claramente-

-¿Ah?... ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –El pobre chico pegó un gran grito al ver esa cara tan "rara" y muy cerca de la suya, pero a diferencia de Lavi, este no brincó hasta el techo, simplemente retrocedió hasta quedar su espalda contra la pared (N/A nada mas nee? xD)-

-¿B-B-Bookman?...-logró pronunciar el chico cuando se calmó un poco-

-Vaya, ya era hora de que despertaras… -habló una voz que no pertenecía al hombre mayor-

-¿Ah?...¿Lavi?...¿Qué es lo que…?

-Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado he Allen…no pude despertarte tan fácil como esperaba…tuve que espantarte para hacerte reaccionar…

-¡¿Y por eso tenías que traer eso y asustarme?! –molesto, Allen señaló las manos del pelirrojo, ya que en ellas estaba una máscara con la imagen del mayor de los Bookman-

-Jeje…no tenía una del general Cross, así que utilicé una máscara que a mi me aterra bastante, y al parecer funcionó contigo también…

-¿Ah?

-Si…no hay nada que asuste más que la cara de enojado del viejo panda que…

_**¡¡Zopazzzzzzzzz!!**_

El mayor de los Bookman llegó y pateó el rostro del pelirrojo, arrojándolo contra la pared de enfrente…

-Eso fue por lo que dijiste…¡ahora, dile de una vez a que viniste pedazo de idiota!

-Es tu culpa que tenga que despertar a Allen tan temprano…no te costaba nada esperar hasta que amaneciera…

-El trabajo es urgente…¡y no me hables así que soy mayor que tú!

Allen observaba atento a los intrusos y con una pequeña vena en la sien por haber sido despertado tan temprano y por el fuerte escándalo que hacía la discusión, se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención.

-¿Se puede saber por que están los dos aquí? –Allen se escuchaba molesto…era algo raro en el, pero después de la complicada misión que había tenido y de la cual había vuelto hacía solo un par de horas, se le hacía comprensible a los intrusos que el se sintiera, no solo molesto, sino furioso por la interrupción de su escaso sueño-

-Tenemos un trabajo –habló Lavi seriamente- Komui nos quiere ver lo antes posible…

-Entiendo… -Allen se puso de pie y se vistió sin decir nada, y a listo, los tres salieron de la habitación rumbo a la oficina de Komui-

-Ah…Allen… -ante el llamado, el mencionado se detuvo- debemos ir por alguien mas…

-¿Ah?

-Debemos ir por…Yuu…

-¿A-ahora? -Los ojos de Allen se abrieron lo más que pudieron al imaginar lo que ocurriría a continuación…se quedó estático y con cara aterrada miró al mayor de los Bookman buscando apoyo-

-Buena suerte –dijo este y se fue-

Allen vio mas sorprendido aún como se retiraba el hombre mayor sin hacer o decir más, así que se acercó lentamente a su amigo pelirrojo para susurrarle…

-¿Q-quieres ir a despertar a Kanda a-ahora? –preguntó mientras temblaba un poco y sudaba por el miedo-

-¿Qué tiene?...Yuu no es tan malo…no se molestará si es por trabajo… -respondió alegremente el pelirrojo-

Cinco minutos después solo se escucharon unos fuertes gritos que estremecieron a la orden entera…eran los gritos de Allen y Lavi al ser perseguidos por un sumamente furioso Kanda y su muy, muy afilada espada.

-Waaaaaaaaaa…te dije que no era buena idea despertarlo… -gritaba Allen mientras junto con Lavi huían por sus vidas-

Después de un mal rato jeje, los tres chicos llegaron a la oficina de Komui, el cual ya los estaba esperando sentado en su escritorio con mirada seria y una taza de café a lado.

-Siéntense –habló el supervisor en cuanto los vio entrar- el caso es el siguiente…los tres tienen que…-Komui guardó silencio y observó detenidamente a los 3 recién llegados, pues estaban agitados, sudando y con algunas heridas en el cuerpo- Amm…-sorbió un poco de su café- ¿Qué les ocurrió?...¿pelearon contra alguna bestia antes de venir aquí?

-Sin comentarios –dijeron al unísono Allen y Lavi, que suspiraron con pesar después de mirar de reojo a Kanda, que gruñó y se cruzó de brazos-

-Bien –sorbió mas de su café- la misión es la siguiente…-Komui hablaba tan seriamente que hizo que Allen y Lavi tragaran saliva por los nervios-…ustedes tienen que…investigar cual sería el regalo ideal de navidad para mi querida y adorada Lenalee…

Los tres chicos cayeron de espalda

**-¡¡¿Y PARA ESO NOS MANDAS LLAMAR A LAS 4:00 DE LA MAÑANA?!!** –gritaron los 3 chicos mientras les palpitaba la vena de la sien-

-Ya son las 5:00…

-¡¡Ese no es el punto!!

Después de medio matar a Komui por haberlos llamado por semejante idiotez, escucharon cual sería la "peligrosa misión"…y como era una "orden" no pudieron negarse, ya que incluso Kanda aceptaba a Lenalee como su compañera.

_-"Esto no será bueno…nada bueno" _–pensaron Allen y Lavi mientras veían a Kanda zarandear a Komui y suspiraban-

----------

En el siguiente capítulo:

¿Kanda matará a Komui por haber ideado algo tan idiota?

¿Habrá velorio en lugar de fiesta (xD)?

¿Allen y Lavi sobrevivirán a la "peligrosa" misión?

Estas y otras preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo…espero xD

----------

Hola hola…hasta aki este capi, espero les haya gustado, que espero en 2 o 3 días subir lo que sigue porque se me acaba la temporada navideña xD

No olviden los reviews he n.n

_**Los kiere Ikari-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola…se que ya pasó una eternidad, pero la escuela, el trabajo, los cosplays y demás cosas no me dejan xD así que después de una sincera disculpa, las paso al fic, invitándolas a leer mis otras historias, las cuales, a mi parecer no están tan mal xD jajajaja…y si kieren saber un poco mas de mi…pasen y vean mi perfil n.n

**Recuerdo que D Gray Man no me pertenece, yo solo escribo incoherencias con ellos como protagonistas xD**

-----------

_**Capi 2.- Misión "Súper Secreta"**_

-------

-¿Q-quieres ir a despertar a Kanda a-ahora? –preguntó mientras temblaba un poco y sudaba por el miedo-

-¿Qué tiene?...Yuu no es tan malo…no se molestará si es por trabajo… -respondió alegremente el pelirrojo-

Cinco minutos después solo se escucharon unos fuertes gritos que estremecieron a la orden entera…eran los gritos de Allen y Lavi al ser perseguidos por un sumamente furioso Kanda y su muy, muy afilada espada.

-Waaaaaaaaaa…te dije que no era buena idea despertarlo… -gritaba Allen mientras junto con Lavi huían por sus vidas-

Después de un mal rato jeje, los tres chicos llegaron a la oficina de Komui, el cual ya los estaba esperando sentado en su escritorio con mirada seria y una taza de café a lado.

-Siéntense –habló el supervisor en cuanto los vio entrar- el caso es el siguiente…los tres tienen que…-Komui guardó silencio y observó detenidamente a los 3 recién llegados, pues estaban agitados, sudando y con algunas heridas en el cuerpo- Amm…-sorbió un poco de su café- ¿Qué les ocurrió?...¿pelearon contra alguna bestia antes de venir aquí?

-Sin comentarios –dijeron al unísono Allen y Lavi, que suspiraron con pesar después de mirar de reojo a Kanda, que gruñó y se cruzó de brazos-

-Bien –sorbió mas de su café- la misión es la siguiente…-Komui hablaba tan seriamente que hizo que Allen y Lavi tragaran saliva por los nervios-…ustedes tienen que…investigar cual sería el regalo ideal de navidad para mi querida y adorada Lenalee…

Los tres chicos cayeron de espalda

_**-¡¡¿Y PARA ESO NOS MANDAS LLAMAR A LAS 4:00 DE LA MAÑANA?!!**_ –gritaron los 3 chicos mientras les palpitaba la vena de la sien-

-Ya son las 5:00…

-¡¡Ese no es el punto!!

Después de medio matar a Komui por haberlos llamado por semejante idiotez, escucharon cual sería la "peligrosa misión"…y como era una "orden" no pudieron negarse, ya que incluso Kanda aceptaba a Lenalee como su compañera.

_-"Esto no será bueno…nada bueno" _–pensaron Allen y Lavi mientras veían a Kanda zarandear a Komui y suspiraban-

-Vamos Yuu…ya déjalo…creo que ya aprendió la lección… -habló Lavi mientras cuidadosamente se acercaba al chico japonés-

-Tsk…eso lo determinaré yo… -Kanda tomó de las ropas a Komui y lo miró muy seriamente- y lo soltaré hasta que le rompa todos y cada uno de los huesos…

-A-Allen…Lavi…ayúdenme ¿si? –rogó Komui mientras lloraba a mares-

-Hm…no hay nada que hacer… -se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo, dejando a Komui helado-

-A-Allen…tú no vas a dejarme ¿verdad?...

-Hmm… -el chico inglés se acercó y miró a Kanda a los ojos-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Kanda… -Komui ya casi se sentía libre…solo esperaba a que Allen rogara a su futuro asesino que o dejara vivir (xD)- No olvides golpearlo por nosotros… -Komui quedó hecho piedra-

-Tsk…lo golpearé hasta casi matarlo, pero no será por ustedes…

-Con eso basta… -habló Allen y se dispuso a salir de la oficina junto con Lavi- vendremos en un par de horas…para ver si sobreviviste supervisor –sonrió malévolamente el chico inglés y salió-

_**-¡¡Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeen!! **_

Después de cerrada la puerta, tanto Lavi como Allen se quedaron afuera esperando a que el dulce y paciente Kanda terminara de arreglar tranquilamente (xD) sus asuntos con el supervisor y mientras tanto, solo se escuchaban gritos de auxilio y varias frases que incluían el nombre de Lenalee…

Ya pasados unos minutos, los gritos cesaron y tanto Allen como Lavi entraron en la oficina nuevamente, esperando encontrar a Komui vivo…tal vez lisiado de por vida, pero vivo xD

Ahora que todo había pasado sin novedades (la golpiza que Kanda le dio a Komui se la tenía bien merecida ¿no creen? xD) y de que ahora tenían que padecer con un supervisor lisiado y medio muerto, lo verdaderamente difícil era hacer que la chica china les dijera que es lo que deseaba como regalo de navidad, así que llegaron a la conclusión de que si los tres le preguntaban directamente y al mismo tiempo, levantarían sospechas, por lo que acordaron hacerlo cada quien a su modo.

-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo le haremos, por que contando el día de hoy solo tenemos 5 días para averiguarlo, ya que al siguiente ya es 25 –habló Allen mientras se frotaba la cabeza-

-No lo digas de ese modo Allen…-Habló Lavi mientras con su brazo se le colgaba del cuello a su amigo- mejor di que todavía tenemos 5 laaargos días…

----------

………**3 DIAS DESPUÉS…**

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeennn…ya solo nos quedan dos días y aún no tenemos nadaaaaaa…-Lavi lloraba a mares desde el suelo, mientras Allen y Kanda lo miraban con una "gota" en la cabeza-

-Aah…

-Entonces es momento del plan B… -el pelirrojo se incorporó y puso pose de héroe-

-Ah…Lavi…¿había plan A? –habló de nuevo Allen tímidamente-

-No, en realidad no, pero esto hace sonar mas interesante a la misión ¿no crees? Jajajajajaja…

-Tsk…yo no entiendo por que Komui se empeña en juntarme con este par de bobos… -susurró Kanda mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado-

Después de ese día, tanto Allen, como Lavi no se le despegaban a Lenalee, cosa que aunque ella tomó un poco extraño, no dijo nada…

Kanda en cambio, no hizo nada, casi no se les acercaba a Allen y a Lavi, cosa que ambos agradecían enormemente, pues su simple presencia les asustaba un poco, y les asustaba mas el pensar que el estaría espiando detrás de las puertas y en las esquinas de las paredes al igual que ellos para investigar un poco mas a Lenalee…por lo que, pensaron que estarían mejor sin el.

Allen hacía lo que podía, pero Lavi si se tomó muy enserio eso de vigilar a Lenalee, y por eso, en mas de una ocasión, sin querer estuvo a punto de entrar con ella al baño (N/A no piensen mal, es solo que cuando uno se concentra demasiado en una cosa…se olvida de muchas otras mas xD)

Al final del cuarto día, Allen y Lavi solo habían conseguido descubrir que el regalo ideal de Lenalee debía de ser divertido y que además debían de estar presentes todos sus amigos.

-Esto no es mucha información…ni siquiera es suficiente –habló Lavi mientras se jalaba los cabellos por la desesperación-

-No se como conseguiremos que nos de mas información antes de mañana en la mañana…ya lo intentamos todo… -susurró Allen-

-¡Ya se!...que tal si la invitamos a comer y…

-Ya lo hicimos… -interrumpió Allen-

-Hmm…entonces que tal un juego de pregunta y respuesta…

-Ya lo hicimos… -respondió Allen nuevamente ahora cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su amigo con cara desganada-

- Ir de compras…

-También… -Allen ya hasta se había recargado de la pared-

-Apuestas…

-También…

-¡¡Waaaaaa…ya se que ya lo intentamos todo para sacarle información…ya solo me falta que me digas que fuimos con ella al baño…!! –gritó Lavi mientras se jalaba nuevamente de los cabellos-

-Pues…tú casi entras con ella un par de veces… -habló Allen mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre la barbilla-

-Amm…ignoraré eso… -habló avergonzado el pelirrojo-

-Ya no se que mas podemos hacer… -Allen se acercó a su amigo y al mirar desganado por el corredor vio que Kanda se dirigía hacia Lenalee- L-Lavi…mira…es Kanda… -susurró y señaló al mencionado- y va hacia Lenalee…

-¿Qué dices?...eso no puede ser…si va hacia ella, entonces debe tener un plan…¡vamos Allen! –dijo y corrió hacia los chicos-

-¿Pero a donde?

-Tu solo sígueme quieres… -Lavi volvió por su amigo y lo jaló del brazo…ambos corrieron hacia Lenalee y Kanda, pero se quedaron tras una esquina del corredor, en un lugar donde podrían escuchar claramente la conversación, pero sin ser vistos-

-Am…Lavi…si nos escondemos ¿no crees que llamamos más la atención?

-Vamos…de que estás hablando Allen… -Toda la gente que pasaba por ahí los miraba raro, pero ninguno se acercaba a preguntar si algo ocurría, solo los miraban desde lejos mientras algunos se reían discretamente-

Fue entonces cuando Kanda llegó con la chica china…

-Oye…

-¿Dime Kanda?...-Allen y Lavi estaban muy atentos a las palabras del chico japonés,...querían saber que maravillosa y brillante técnica usaría para sacarle información a Lenalee-

-¿Qué deseas como regalo de navidad?

Ante las palabras del joven, tanto el inglés como el pelirrojo cayeron de espaldas.

-¡¿Cómo es que Kanda puede ser tan imbécil?! –susurró Allen molesto-

-No creo que Lenalee le vaya a decir así como así… -habló Lavi esta vez-

-Amm…pues…quisiera ver una obra de teatro… -sonrió-

-¿Solamente eso?

-Umm…si

Los chicos escondidos cayeron de espalda nuevamente, causando más extrañeza y algunas carcajadas de las personas que los veían…

_-"Esto no puede estar pasando…"_ -pensaba Lavi mientras apretaba los dientes-

_-"Si hubiéramos sabido que era tan fácil pudimos haberle preguntado nosotros"_ –pensó ahora Allen un tanto frustrado-

-Grrrr…pero o creo que Lenalee lo deje irse tan fácilmente… -sonrió Lavi malévolamente-

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro que si!...si no es así, de verdad tendremos muy mala suerte Allen…

-Eso era todo –habló Kanda-

-Ah bueno… -respondió Lenalee y ambos continuaron su camino-

(N/A Debo decir que los chismosos de Allen y Lavi cayeron nuevamente de espalda?... o se lo imaginan? xD)

_-"No es justo…"_ –pensaron ambos chicos mientras jugaban con sus dedos en un rincón, mientras eran observados cada vez por mas gente-

Kanda pasó junto a ellos, los tomó del cuello de sus ropas, y los llevó arrastrando hasta la oficina de Komui, en la cual los soltó después de entrar.

-Tardaron mucho –habló Komui desde su escritorio mientras tomaba un sorbo de café…se puso de pie y se les acercó con muletas y varias vendas que cubrían las heridas hechas por Kanda- ¿consiguieron lo que les pedí?

-¡El lo hizo! –dijeron al unísono Allen y Lavi mientras señalaban a Kanda y hacían pucheros-

-Oh vaya…-sorbió su café de nuevo- bien hecho Kanda-kun…ahora, ¿cual es el deseo de mi querida y adorada Lenalee?

-Quiere ver una obra de teatro…

-¿Solo eso?

-Si……

- Muy buen trabajo Kanda-kun…no podía esperar menos de ti…

-¿Qué consiguieron ustedes? –habló ahora a Allen y Lavi-

-Ella dijo que le gustaría algo divertido y en donde estén sus amigos… -contestó el chico inglés-

-Hmm…no es mucho…pero es algo chicos…deberán hacerlo mejor la próxima vez…

-Bien, ¿ya puedo largarme de aquí...o quieres que haga alguna otra cosa tan estúpida como la primera…? –habló Kanda con sarcasmo-

No…por ahora es todo… ahora solo ven en tres horas, al igual que ustedes dos… -señaló a Allen y a Lavi, los cuales estaban de nuevo en un rincón y jugando con sus dedos-

-Si… -contestaron ambos desganados y se fueron-

-Tsk… _"ahora debo volver con este demente en tres horas…que fastidio"_ –pensó el chico japonés mientras se iba sin decir nada-

----

………**3 horas después…**

Kanda iba rumbo a la oficina de Komui, cuando se encontró con Lavi y con Allen, que también iban en camino…caminaban juntos, pero ninguno hablaba…era un silencio muy incómodo, bueno, menos para Kanda claro.

-Me pregunto que planeará ahora Komui…eso de citarnos tres horas después no suena como algo bueno… -habló Lavi-

-Lo se…a mi tampoco me da buena espina… -agregó el chico inglés- ¿qué tramará?

-Tsk… _"por su bien…mas le vale a ese soquete no hacerme hacer algo estúpido…de nuevo…"_

Los tres chicos llegaron a la puerta de la oficina y abrieron la puerta lentamente, ya que escuchaban ruidos extraños como campanillas y cascabeles en el interior…y cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver adentro a un chico alto y delgado vestido con un traje rojo, con botas y cinturón negros y un gorro también rojo con una larga barba blanca integrada…

-………………… ¿Santa?...

----------

**En nuestro siguiente capítulo:**

-¿Santa ha llegado a la Orden Oscura?

-¿Qué idea sin sentido se le ocurrirá ahora a Komui?

-¿Kanda por fin matará al supervisor?

Estas y tras preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo n.n

**------------------**

**Jojojo…hasta aki el capi…se que ya se pasó la temporada, pero naaa…denme un poco de crédito…no está tan mal ¿o si?...el siguiente capi lo tendrán la siguiente semana ahora si sin falta n.n**

**------**

**Ahora los reviews n.n**

**Neko Arimasu Sekai** .- Hola hola…muchas gracias por pasar y leer mis locuras, si puedes insita a mas a hacerlo…mis historias siento que son graciosas y que hacen pasar un buen rato no xD jajajaja…y pues en cuanto a Komui, no se que flores le gusten mas, pero parece que vivirá un poco mas…o hasta que los chicos se enteren de lo que tendrán que hacer para complacer a ese chico loco jajajaja…muchas gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el que sigue n.n

**Ichi - Ichi****.**- Hola hola, me da mucho, mucho gusto que te haya agradado el capi, de verdad lamento que se haya pasado la temporada, pero naaa..es divertido no? xD…espero que este capi te haya gustado también…y espera a ver lo que sigue…te va a gustar n.n nos leemos en el siguiente capi n.n

**Iana**** .**- Hola hola jeje, enserio te parece cómico…hacer reír…eso es lo que intento…n.n así que si esta te gustó, espeto leas las demás historias que tengo, todas son cómicas ya que siento que es lo que mejor se me da jajajaja…mil gracias por leer nos vemos en el siguiente capi n.n

**aamk**.- Hola jejesiii…Kanda será un duende…aún en contra de su voluntad jajaja y pues te lo mando en cuanto termine de cortarme, rostizarme, matarme y demás cosas que me hará cuando termine este fic xD pero si en este te agrada la idea de verlo como duende jajajaja…en mi fic de "Fiesta de strepers para Lenalee" le irá peor…mucho peor jojojojojo ::risa maniaca:: así que no te lo pierdas jajaja…saludines n.n

----------

**Bueno, hasta aki los reviews y nos leemos en el siguiente capi he n.n se cuidan y se portan maaal jajajajaja**

**Los quiere**:

_**Ikari-chan n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola…dije que en una semana la actualización, pero el estrés no me deja en paz así que en lugar de eso les dejo aki el último capi de este loco fic que aunque un poco fuera de temporada jajaja, creo que no estuvo tan mal xD

Bueno, ya saben que D Gray Man no me pertenece, que yo solo creo y escribo historias con los personajes como protagonistas locos y dementes xDD

Bueno, ahora sip, al fic

-------------

_**Capi 3: Incoherencias de un supervisor…**_

-----

-Bien, ¿ya puedo largarme de aquí...o quieres que haga alguna otra cosa tan estúpida como la primera…? –habló Kanda con sarcasmo-

No…por ahora es todo… ahora solo ven en tres horas, al igual que ustedes dos… -señaló a Allen y a Lavi, los cuales estaban de nuevo en un rincón y jugando con sus dedos-

-Si… -contestaron ambos desganados y se fueron-

-Tsk… _"ahora debo volver con este demente en tres horas…que fastidio"_ –pensó el chico japonés mientras se iba sin decir nada-

----

………**3 horas después…**

Kanda iba rumbo a la oficina de Komui, cuando se encontró con Lavi y con Allen, que también iban en camino…caminaban juntos, pero ninguno hablaba…era un silencio muy incómodo, bueno, menos para Kanda claro.

-Me pregunto que planeará ahora Komui…eso de citarnos tres horas después no suena como algo bueno… -habló Lavi-

-Lo se…a mi tampoco me da buena espina… -agregó el chico inglés- ¿qué tramará?

-Tsk… _"por su bien…mas le vale a ese soquete no hacerme hacer algo estúpido…de nuevo…"_

Los tres chicos llegaron a la puerta de la oficina y abrieron la puerta lentamente, ya que escuchaban ruidos extraños como campanillas y cascabeles en el interior…y cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver adentro a un chico alto y delgado vestido con un traje rojo, con botas y cinturón negros y un gorro también rojo con una larga barba blanca integrada…

-………………… ¿Santa?...

Los recién llegados abrieron los ojos como platos y la boca les cayó hasta el suelo por la escenita frente a ellos, incluso Kanda no pudo disimular la sorpresa. (N/A pues ni quien pudiera…jajajaja…viendo una cosa así xD)

-Ah…justo a tiempo… -habló el Santa, que no era Santa, sino Komui, el cual se acercaba a los recién llegados-

-¿Qué…? –hablaron Lavi y Allen al unísono sin creer lo que veían- ¿Qué…se su pone que e…?

-Jojojo…¿No les gusta mi traje de Santa Claus?...es lindo ¿no creen? –interrumpió Komui mientras sonreía tontamente-

-Solo de verte me dan náuseas… -susurró Kanda mientras desviaba la mirada del supervisor-

-Niaam…que malo eres Kanda-kun –lloriqueó el joven disfrazado- ¿Qué opinan ustedes? –preguntó ahora a los otros dos chicos-

-Pueeesss… -ninguno de los dos sabía que decir- sin comentarios jejeje… -dijeron al unísono y rieron nerviosamente-

-Lo sabía, ¡es perfecto!...ahora si me veo igual que Santa Claus…¿no creen que me veo igual?

_-"Igual que un idiota…"_ –pensaron los tres chicos mientras hacían intentos de no salir corriendo de esa oficina-

-Pero no se preocupen, que también tengo unos trajes muy bonitos para ustedes…

_-"Ay no por favor…"_ –pensaron nerviosos y bastante aterrados los 3 exorcistas mientras Komui sacaba de unas cajas 2 trajes y los mostraba a los chicos-

-Estos son para ustedes dos –habló al pelirrojo y al chico inglés y mostró lo que parecían ser unos pijamas peludos color café- espero les queden bien –Komui sonrió ampliamente mientras entregaba los trajes a sus nuevos dueños-

-¿Qué son? –preguntó Allen mientras trataba de encontrarle forma a lo que tenía en las manos-

-No es la piel de algún animal ¿verdad? –habló Lavi un tanto temeroso de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa-

-Jajajaja…claro que no…estos trajes son comprados y 100 por ciento sintéticos…

-……………

-¿No lo captan?...ustedes serán mis renos…Santa Claus tiene un trineo con renos y ustedes los serán…ah, y usarán esto también… -Komui se quitó el gorro y la barba, dio media vuelta, buscó unas cosas en una maleta pequeña y se volvió después hacia los chicos, que al verlo no sabían si reír, llorar o por fin salir corriendo, ya que llevaba puesta una diadema con unos grandes cuernos, una nariz roja y un grueso collar con cascabeles-

-¿Y bien…que opinan?... –ante la pregunta, los futuros renos se miraron-

-Ok…ya es un hecho…enloqueció… -habló Lavi-

-Ah…y también tengo uno para ti Kanda–kun… -Komui dio media vuelta de nuevo, oportunidad que el chico japonés aprovechó para escapar, pero desgraciadamente el supervisor alcanzó a detenerlo- no, no puedes irte…toma, aquí tienes tu lindo traje…serás el mejor duende de santa… -se lo puso en las manos-

_-"¿Duende?" –_se preguntaron todos-

Allen y Lavi estaban atentos a los actos de Komui, estaban seguros de que había perdido la razón…(por fin xD)…y sabían que podría ponerse peligrosos si intentaban escapar…aunque la curiosidad de ver el traje de duende de Kanda era mayor…muuucho mayor que el miedo a Komui.

-Tu llevarás un gorrito como este –Komui se quitó los cuernos y la nariz roja y se puso el gorro verde olivo que tenía en la punta un gran y ruidoso cascabel- unas mallas verdes, y unos lindos zapatos negros…¿no crees que son lindos?

Kanda dejó caer el traje al ver como el supervisor enseñaba los accesorios que debía utilizar…tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y parecía estar a punto de estallar…aunque no sabían si por el coraje o por la vergüenza…

-Vamos Yuu…no te pongas así… -mientras Lavi hablaba, Allen se acercó y recogió el traje del suelo- no debe ser peor que el nuestro…¿Verdad Allen?

-Pues…ahora ya no estoy seguro… -Allen había extendido el traje y mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír a carcajadas, dejó apreciar que mas que un traje, era un vestido color verde olivo con peluche blanco en puños, cuello y orilla del "faldón"-

-Psjjjj…jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja… -Lavi no aguantó y soltó una gran, gran carcajada, cosa que no le dio nada de gracia al chico japonés, el cual lo miró con cara de "si te sigues riendo no vivirás para contarlo"- pero si eso es un vestido…jajaja…como es que jaja…Yuu se pondrá eso jajaja…

-Es que no va solo así…lleva un cinturón negro en la cintura –habló Komui mientras le daba todos los accesorios al espadachín- deben arreglarse…ensayaremos la obra de teatro para mi linda y preciosa Lenalee…solo tenemos unas horas…ya que la presentaremos mañana por la noche…

**-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?! **–los 3 exorcistas soltaron las cosas, ya que no creían lo que escuchaban-

_**-¡¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE IDIOTA SI CREES QUE ME PONDRÉ ESO Y APARECERÉ EN PÚBLICO!!**_ –gritó Kanda señalando amenazadoramente a Komui-

--------

……**Al día siguiente…poco antes de la función…**

-¡¡Ese Komui está muerto…!! –gritó Kanda al verse vestido como un "lindo y alegre" duende ayudante de Santa y a Allen y Lavi como renos, (N/A con cuernos, collar y todo xD)-

_**NoTa De La AuToRa**__-- No me pregunten como es que Komui convenció u obligó a los chicos, es un fanfic y yo soy la autora, así que así será…ustedes pueden imaginar la forma en como los convenció xDD --__**FiN De La NoTa**_

El escenario se había improvisado en el comedor de la orden…y ya todos, absolutamente todos los habitantes de ella, estaban sentados en sus lugares, listos para la función…Lenalee suspiró con pesar y tomó su lugar…

-_"Imagino que esto es obra de mi hermano…y no se por que siento que esto se pondrá feo…"_ -pensó la chica china mientras se abría el telón y un gran árbol de navidad hizo acto de aparición (N/A lo dije bien…ya que el árbol entró caminando xD)

-Soy un árbol de navidad… -decía el gran e iluminado pino, que al ver a Lenalee saludó con alegría- y estoy en espera de Santa Claus…

-¡Mi-Miranda! –habló Lenalee al reconocer a su amiga-

De pronto, otro personaje apareció…un chico alto y pálido, con actitud tímida y unos largos colmillos.

-Y-yo soy…yo soy el espíritu de la navidad…

-Krory… -susurró la china asombrada por ver a sus amigos en el improvisado escenario- -Hmm…si…esto sin duda es obra de mi hermano…

Mientras una breve historia era contada por ambos personajes…Kanda, Allen y Lavi observaban la función desde la parte de atrás de una cortina, cerca del escenario.

-Nos toca después de ellos…cuando Krory salga, entramos nosotros… -habló sin ánimo Allen a sus compañeros de actuación y pesadilla-

-Tsk…yo no saldré –Kanda se cruzó de brazos y se fue a sentar en una silla que estaba cerca- no pienso hacerle mas caso a ese imbécil de Komui…

-Yo tampoco quisiera, pero es por Lenalee…eso es lo que desea –Allen habló sonriendo tiernamente- y si puedo complacerla…eso haré…

-Huumm…Allen…te ves tan gracioso diciendo eso con esa ropa tan ridícula… -Lavi se recargó del hombro de su amigo-

-Lo se… -respondió el inglés llorando y suspirando con pesar ante el comentario-

Terminada la historia en el escenario y al escuchar los aplausos del público, Allen y Lavi respiraron profundo y salieron a escena, causando una gran conmoción entre los miembros de la orden…

Todos reían y se divertían con la historia y actuación que ellos hacían…ambos podían ver como Lenalee, aún sin creer que sus mejores amigos estuvieran parados en el escenario haciendo un sinnúmero de idioteces, reía alegremente, acción con la que los chicos se dieron por bien pagados, así que continuaron con su actuación, sin importarles lo loco que había resultado todo aquello y lo demente del hermano de la chica china xD

Después de varias tonterías y muchas carcajadas por parte del publico, Komui, quiero decir, Santa Claus, apareció descendiendo del interior de una enorme máquina que parecía un huevo con patas y que tenía un enoooorme gorro navideño…

-Jojojojo… -gritaba el falso Santa desde arriba de la enorme máquina que descendía lentamente de una plataforma, la cual se rompió y cayó sobre los "renos" causando una carcajada mayor en el publico.

-Santa…Claus lleva un trineo…no una fortaleza móvil… -habló Allen a Lavi y al chico que con todo y máquina estaba sobre ellos…no sabían como es que el peso de esa enooooorme cosa no los había matado-

-Jojojo… vamos mis queridos, y fieles renos…debemos llevar los juguetes a mi querida Le…no, a todos los niños del mundo…

Habló "Santa" y después de levantar la enorme máquina de sobre los chicos (que seguían tirados boca abajo xD) apretó el botón mas grande de un control que sacó de quien sabe donde, provocando que una bolsa de terciopelo rojo cayera de la máquina en forma de huevo…si Allen y Lavi no lo hubieran esquivado, estarían sepultados bajo varios cientos de kilos de quien sabe que cosa…

-Casi morimos…de nuevo… -habló Lavi agitado-

-Vamos mis queridos renos… -El supervisor oprimió otro botón y 2 enormes y largas cuerdas salieron de la parte superior del gran saco rojo- tiren de estas cuerdas para llevar estos juguetes a todos los niños del mundo…

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿quieres que jalemos esa enorme bolsa…?!...-hablaron al unísono el par de renos-

-Así es…

-Si hacemos eso nuestra espalda se partirá en dos… -habló Lavi-

-Además, esto no estaba en el guión –agregó Allen-

Y mientras todos reían por la situación tan cómica, Lenalee se había levantado de su lugar…lo que ocurría ya no era divertido…al menos no para ella.

_-"Debo ayudar a mis amigos…mi hermano está acostumbrado a hacer el ridículo, pero ellos no tienen por que hacerlo…"_ –pensó la chica china, se alejó discretamente del escenario y comenzó a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudar a sus amigos y pronto-

Caminó un poco por los alrededores, pero no encontraba a nadie, todos estaban viendo esa obra tan extraña… así fue como le llegó a la cabeza la imagen de la única persona que podría ayudar a sus amigos…

¿Dónde estará Kanda? –habló mientras miraba hacia los lados buscándolo,…en ese momento chocó con alguien- Ah…¡lo siento!...fue mi…¿Kanda?...

-Tsk…

-Ah…em…bueno…

Con quien Lenalee había chocado era con su buen amigo Yuu Kanda…solo que al verlo vestido como duende jeje, no supo si reír o gritar, por lo que el japonés, queriéndose evitar cualquier comentario que terminara de arruinarle el día, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

-No, ¡espera!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Allen y Lavi necesitan ayuda…mi hermano puede matarlos…

-Hm…después lo mataré a el, así que no importa si hacemos el funeral de los tres al mismo tiempo…

-¡Kanda! –gritó Lenalee y el japonés se detuvo…sabía muy bien que significaba ese tono de voz- por favor…ayúdalos

-Tsk –Kanda suspiró con fastidio y se dirigió al escenario-

-Pero antes… cámbiate de ropa…ellos aguantarán… _"espero"_ -la chica sonrió nerviosamente- y tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que te vestiste así…

-Por tu bien espero que así sea… -habló Kanda y corrió a cambiarse, para después salir en auxilio de sus compañeros, en contra de su voluntad, pero aún así a ayudarlos- Este será mi regalo de navidad para ti…y te aseguro que no se repetirá…

-Kanda…

Minutos después, cuando ni Allen ni Lavi aguantaban mas, apareció su salvación, Kanda se acercaba con espada en mano dispuesto y preparado para partir en dos el "trineo" de Santa con todo y Santa…así sucedió y por eso se dio una gran explosión, que llevó a todos hasta la cima de la torre (N/A La orden Oscura es una torre no lo olviden n.n)

Lenalee llegó al comedor instantes después de la explosión.

-Oigan…ya saben que hacer… -habló a los presentes-

-Si, no te preocupes –contestaron mientras entre todos limpiaban el lugar en un santiamén-

-Cof, cof… -tosían Allen y Lavi mientras se despejaba el humo y se alcanzaban a distinguir dos siluetas, una era la de Komui y la otra, la de su salvador-

-Si quisiéramos morir…teníamos suficiente con Komui muchas gracias… -habló Allen con los ojos llorosos por el polvo y el humo-

-¿Quién fue?... ¿Quien fue nuestro salvador? –preguntó Lavi emocionado hasta casi el llanto-

-Hn…por mí los hubiera dejado morir…

-Yuuuuuuu… -Lavi corrió hacia el otro chico dispuesto a abrazarlo, pero este lo esquivó y Lavi terminó casi cayendo de la alta torre-

-Waaaa…casi me mato… -susurró el pelirrojo mientras se asomaba al vacío-

-Chicos… -todos escucharon una voz…y de entre el humo que aun no terminaba de disiparse poco a poco se distinguió la silueta de Lenalee, que corría hasta ellos con mirada preocupada- ¿Están bien?

-Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… -la voz del hermano de la chica se hizo presente…el corría a toda velocidad hacia ella- lo sientooooo…todo salio mal, pero no fue mi culpa Lenaleeeeeee…

-Hermano…gracias…

-Oh Lenaleeeeee… -corazones flotaban por la cabeza de Komui- ¿Lo ven chicos?...la obra de teatro fue lo mejor…yo tenía razón…se los dije…

_**-¡¡TU NO DIJISTE NADA!!**_ –gritaron Allen, Lavi y Kanda y de una fuerte patada, lanzaron a Komui al vacío-

-¡¡Feliz Navidad Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! –se escuchó que gritaba el supervisor mientras caía-

-Bien…vamos al evento principal… -Lenalee saltó por el agujero que había dejado la explosión-

-¿Ah?... –preguntó Allen sin entender- ¿Aún hay mas?

-Je…si, pero este si será un buen evento –habló Lavi mientras seguía a la chica-

Mientras bajaban e iban hacia el comedor, Lenalee se le acercó a Kanda.

-Gracias por tu ayuda…sin ti, mi hermano no se que me habría regalado… -Allen y Lavi se extrañaron ante el comentario, así que se acercaron a ellos-

-¿Cómo que por ayuda de Kanda? –preguntó Allen-

-Ah…es que yo ya sabía que mi hermano quería darme un regalo único y maravilloso, pero no sabía que darme, así que imaginé que enviaría a alguien a investigar cual sería mi "regalo ideal"…

-¿En verdad ya lo sabías? –preguntó Lavi con un tic nervioso- ¿entonces que fue eso de la obra de teatro?

-Conociendo a mi hermano tuve que inventar algo jeje

-Pero Yuu…el…el te preguntó lo que querías…y tu dijiste que deseabas ver una obra de teatro… -habló Lavi -

-Yo ya había hablado con Kanda de esto desde hace tiempo...sobre lo que mi hermano planeaba para mi regalo de navidad,… así que quedé con el que cuando me preguntara le respondería que quería una obra de teatro…solo para engañarlos jeje

-¿Sabías que estábamos escuchando?...

-¿Estaban escuchando? –repitió la chica sin entender-

-¿Entonces Komui casi nos mata nada mas por que si?... –Allen temblaba de coraje-

-Ah…chicos…

-Casi entro al baño de mujeres más de una vez por su culpa y todo fue en vano… -se lamentó Lavi-

-Hey…

-Lenalee ya lo sabía todo –se lamentaron los todavía dos renos-

-¡Oigan!...-los dos chicos deprimidos la miraron- Lavi…no podemos arreglar lo que pasó, así que cambia esa cara…recuerda que es un día muy especial… -sonrió-

-Es verdad… -sonrió también-

Al llegar todos al semidestruido comedor, los ojos de Allen se abrieron a más no poder…ya que ahí estaban todos los miembros de la Orden con vasos y copas, todos listos para brindar…

-¿Ya es navidad? –preguntó Allen-

-No…nosotros celebramos algo mas –habló Lenalee-

-¿Eh?...¿que cosa?

-Jeje…tu cumpleaños Allen –le respondió-

-Mi…¿mi cumpleaños? –a Allen se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-

-Así es amigo…planeamos esto desde hace días…pero con lo de Komui no sabíamos si podríamos llevarlo a cabo jeje…

-Si, la verdad fue un reto… me dio miedo que mi hermano arruinara tu fiesta de cumpleaños…-se dirigió al inglés- fue por eso que inventé lo de la obra de teatro…sobre los preparativos de la fiesta y todo lo demás, Kanda y Lavi ya estaban enterados, al igual que toda la orden…menos claro, mi hermano jeje

-Lavi…Lenalee…todos…y hasta Kanda –el chico inglés recibió una copa con vino y mientras un enorme letrero de "Feliz Cumpleaños Allen" se elevaba en el centro del salón- Gracias…chicos… -el festejado hacía grandes esfuerzos por no llorar-

-Allen…¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –gritó Lavi-

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Respondieron todos los demás y bebieron el contenido de sus copas y vasos, incluso Kanda brindó con ellos (obligado por Lenalee, pero lo hizo al fin y al cabo)…terminado el brindis Allen volteó a ver a Lenalee…

-Lo siento Lenalee -habló-

-¿Ah?

-No pudimos darte lo que en realidad deseabas… -Allen bajó la mirada- ni Lavi ni yo descubrimos lo que querías como regalo para esta navidad…lo siento…

-Eso no es verdad… -ella le sonrió ampliamente- si cumpliste mi deseo…todos lo hicieron…el estar con todos mis amigos…viviendo y conviviendo como siempre es mi único y gran deseo…y como ven, si se hizo realidad… -ante esas palabras todos sonrieron-

En ese momento las 12 campanadas comenzaron a sonar…

-Ya es hora chicos… -gritó Lavi- ¿Listos?

_**¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**_

Las copas nuevamente llenas se levantaron para cerrar con un estrepitoso

_**¡¡SALUUUD!! **_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**------------------**_

_**Ok ok…este es el fin…¿Qué les pareció?...¿estuvo bueno o fue un asco?...espero sus comentarios jeje…**_

_**Se que no avisé que este era el final por que esperaba que saliera otro capi, pero como iba a salir muy cortito jajajajaja, pues mejor lo dejé largo, además está a punto de acabar enero y ya no kiero atrasarme mas jajaja xDD**_

_**Y pues bueno, los reviews, por antigüedad como siempre n.n **_

**Bet.**- Hola, hola…que gusto que te haya gustado el fic…este fue el ultimo capi jeje, con este fic participé en un concurso, pero no gané nada jeje, pero el caso es que les gustó n.n…espero que leas pronto el de strepers…jajajaja está muy divertido jajajaja…ya pronto lo voy a actualizar, lo prometo n.n…pero por ahora jeje…pienso en como seguirá esa cosa ajajajaja…saludines bye bye.

**Iana**.- Hola, hola como stas?, muchas gracias por pasar a comentar jeje, es importante para mi n.n…espero te haya gustado este ultimo capi…después escribiré mas incoherencias xD…espero tu comentario n.n

**neko-lavi-95**.- O.o? amas mis fics? ::Ikari llora a mares por la emoción:: en serio? Snif, snif…muchas gracias!! n.n no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo n.n…y pues jeje, escribiré mas incoherencias en cuanto escriba las que ya tengo en la cabeza jajajajajaja xD…espero te agraden mis demás historias n.n…muchos saludos, pórtate mal oki? xD

**Master Hela Shadow**.- Hola jeje, que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, por desgracia ya terminó u.u, pero escribiré mas…todos igual de incoherentes jajajajajaja…saludines y pórtate mal he jaja.-…bye bye

----------

Bueno…estos son todos jeje, espero sus comentarios buenos o malos…me ayudan a crecer n.n

_**Los kiere Ikari-chan n.n**_


End file.
